la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hope of Life/Capítulo 8
center '' 26 de junio de 2019, 10:00 AM '' Comienza un merecido receso para los exhaustos estudiantes de la prestigiosa Secundaria Hitokiri, hora de comer la rica comida de restaurantes o de mamá, hora de convivir con amigos y chismear sobre el más popular o el actor más importante. El aspirante a campeón; en su lugar, llamo a la ya aislada chica por celular. Archivo:Norowa MM.png : Ajá....sí, aparte, el director te ha mandado a distancia por la noticia e intento llamar a tu padre, pero parece que no contesto, también me habían avisado que puedo encargarme de traerte víveres, así que...¿Qué deseas ordenar?. -Hablaba el joven con la chica en el celular. Archivo:Warui MM.png : Me gustaría que fueras a la cafetería de la ciudad y me trajeras un rico pastel de chocolate para mi y mi linda hadita que tengo a lado, no hay buena comida en el refrigerador el día de hoy.. Archivo:Cara triste de Sylveon.png : -Ni si quiera me gusta tanto el chocolate...- Archivo:Norowa MM.png : Eh...claro, no hay ningún problema, bueno, tengo que colgar. Saldo bajo. -Hablaba para después colgar la llamada. El joven se dirigió a su locker, ubicado en la ultima fila para recoger su lunch y guardar mochila, cuaderno y útiles escolares, por curiosidad, el chico de ojos carmesí dirigió su mirada de sangre hacía la ventana que estaba a lado del locker. Comenzó a notar una silueta desde lejos...le parecía familiar, era un Absol... Archivo:Norowa MM.png : ¿Eh?, ¿Sai...gai? -Susurraba extrañado el aspirante. El chico vio como los lockers y el piso comenzaron a moverse, los gritos de los estudiantes comenzaron a sonar, el movimiento comenzó a hacerse más brusco..un terremoto hizo un inesperado acto de presencia en el ambiente escolar. El joven corrió hacía la zona de seguridad junto a varios estudiantes despavoridos, varios rezaban por Arceus y otros se abrazaban para protegerse de escombros. En toda la ciudad, la gente y Pokémon evacuaban los edificios, varios Pokémon se encontraban alterados y costaba una eternidad calmarlos, varias cosas y objetos de valor caían al piso. En el frondoso Bosque Yokae, los arboles se balanceaban por el fuerte movimiento, el Umbreon corría hacía la mansión lo más rápido que el podía. Archivo:Cara asustada de Umbreon.png : ¡Kiyoe! ¡Aguarda! ¡Voy en camino! -Excalamaba mientras se dirigía a la mansión Kokoro. En la mansión, varias cosas se caían, la joven adinerada hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mantener todo en su lugar. la Sylveon por su parte, se cubría de los escombros; se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto a asomarse para ver si la ciudad se encontraba en píe aún, el movimiento brusco volvió, haciéndola caer. El Umbreon llego a tiempo y ella logro caer en el, amortiguando la caída. Archivo:Cara asustada de Sylveon.png : ¡Shinya! ¡Gracias al cielo, estas bien! -Exclamaba asustada mientras lo abrazaba con sus lazos. Archivo:Cara asustada de Umbreon.png : ¡Tranquila! ¡No pasa nada!. El movimiento poco a poco dejo de ser percibido, a los pocos segundos, lo peor había quedado atrás. Ambos Pokémon se pararon y se abrazaron. Archivo:Cara preocupada de Umbreon.png : Ha terminado..por el amor de Arceus.. Archivo:Cara triste de Sylveon.png : -Sniff- Esto fue aterrador... '' ¿¡Kiyoeee!? ¿¡Donde estas!? '' Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Sylveon.png : ¡Escóndete, rápido! El Umbreon corrió a esconderse en un arbusto de la mansión, la chica se asomo desde la ventana donde la Sylveon calló, aprovechando la falta de electricidad causada por el inesperado movimiento, salió corriendo por ella. La cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la mansión con la Sylveon. Archivo:Cara preocupada de Umbreon (2).png : Hm...al menos ella esta a salvo...veré la ciudad, espero que nada horrible haya pasado.. ---- ¡Corte informativo! Archivo:Empresario MM.png : ¡En este corte informativo de XatuNews de Johto, un terremoto arrasa con la capital feunisana!, hasta el momento se reportan daños menores en edificios y algunos heridos. En este momento se encuentra nuestra reportera Karla en la ciudad Satsujin, ¿Nos escuchas Karla? ¿Todo bien?. Archivo:Reportera MM.png : Gracias mi querido Ruben, pues aprovechando de una vez que la señal y electricidad han vuelto desde este terremoto, a mis espaldas puedes ver a gente en las calles asustada con sus Pokémon, ahora mismo me esta llegando información donde se reporta la caída de un muro y conjunto departamental lejano a la ciudad con dos fallecidos y posibles sobrevivientes atrapados en los escombos. Todavía me impresiona el hecho de como los edificios de la zona central fueron capaces de soportar un terremoto de 8.1. Archivo:Empresario MM.png : Feuns siempre se ha caracterizado, aparte de su flora, claro, por sus estrictas reglas de construcción, no es de impresionarse ese hecho siéndote sincero. Aunque se me hace extraño el hecho del conjunto departamental demolido.. Archivo:Reportera MM.png : Bien, ahora llega información de una posible replica y, ¡AH!. Archivo:Empresario MM.png : ¿Paso algo Karen? Archivo:Reportera MM.png : Oh, jeje, nada, solo un Umbreon con una capucha choco contra mis piernas, ¡Se ve tan mono!, volviendo al grano, habrá una posible replica, hay que estar prevenidos.... Prevenidos Prevenidos... ---- Archivo:Warui MM.png : ¡Estúpido terremoto! ¡Se han caído varias cosas de la casa! -Gritaba con ira por el teléfono. Archivo:Norowa MM.png : Dios, en la secundaria se cayeron las taquillas y varios trofeos de alumno- (Lo sentimos, saldo insuficiente) ....mierda, Hydreigon..ya sabes que hacer. Necesito alejarme un rato de acá. El joven saco a su poderoso Hydreigon para que lo ayudara a volar por los aires urbanos de la ciudad, y liberarse un poco del ambiente de preocupación ocasionado por el terremoto. En el lugar del muro caído, varia gente con ayuda de Pokémon como Machamp o Gurdurr fueron quitando los escombros en busca de más sobrevivientes entre las ruinas, comenzaron a llegar ambulancias de las que bajaron varios doctores y Chansey que estaban dispuestos a ayudar a los sobrevivientes humanos y Pokémon del derrumbe. Sin ser visto por ninguna persona, estaba el mismo Absol que vio el joven de ojos carmesí, contemplando la tragedia... Archivo:Cara de Absol.png : Veo que ellos están buscando entre las ruinas: la esperanza de ver a la gente vivir en una tragedia...pronto, esa esperanza nunca sera encontrada después de lo que ocurrirá en días...jaja, que estúpidos deben ser estas personas y Pokémon. Aviso rescatistas y PkMn Rangers comenzaron a apuntar el dedo hacia el Pokémon, al percatarse de ser avistado por los presentes en el lugar, emprendió la huida de lugar antes de ser capturado. Archivo:Chico joven.png : ¡E-espera! ...Parece que se fue ese Absol.. Archivo:MM Policia.png : Jovencito, manténgase alejado por favor, es por su seguridad. Archivo:Chica NB Estilo MM.png : ¡Estúpidos Absol! Siempre causando desastres... -sniff- ¿¡Cuando existirá uno que no traiga desastres o desgracias a la vida!? ---- '' 27 de junio de 2019, 8:00 AM '' Yaaaaawn....¿eh?, ¿donde estoy? El Umbreon miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en el gris y fúnebre cementerio de la ciudad Satsujin, justo al frente de la tumba de la fallecida Satoko. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Parece que me quede dormido aquí... -Susurraba mientras volteaba a ver la tumba- Al menos tuve la oportunidad de estar aquí para visitarla, descansa en paz Satoko... Archivo:Cara de Sylveon.png : ¡Ajá! Mi intuición no fall- Archivo:Cara asustada de Umbreon.png : ¿¡Kiyoe!? ¿¡P-pero como pudiste salir si ella esta ahí!? -Exclamaba asustado por verla ahí. Archivo:Cara de Sylveon.png : Parece que Warui tomo pastillas para dormir por accidente y cayo como tronco en la cama... -Suspiro- Ya no se puede hacer nada con esta mujer...volviendo a lo que decía. La Sylveon dejo un sobre en frente del Umbreon, este se acerco a inspeccionar el contenido de este. Se trataba de más cartas y documentos inéditos , listos para ser entregados como pruebas en contra de la familia. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Entendido, pero tendré que ir en la madrugada, la policía esta saturada por varias personas preguntando por familiares en el derrumbe del conjunto departamental. "¡CRACK!" Aquel sonido de una rama romperse fue lo suficiente para que la Pokémon agarrara el sobre y se escondiera asustada detrás de una de las lapidas, temiendo que sea una persona con malas intensiones o un cercano a su malvada dueña. El Umbreon se preparo para atacar, la persona se dejo ver...era una joven y hermosa mujer; con la edad perfecta de ser la madre de cualquiera, ella caminaba cabizbaja, fijando su hermosa mirada café oscuro en las rosas que ella traía consigo, dispuesta a dejarla a algún ser querido que tuvo la desdicha de morir. La mujer vio al Umbreon....esta señora lo pudo reconocer, no cabía duda; es la madre de la fallecida Satoko. Archivo:MM Señorita aroma.png : ¿S-Shinya?, ¿Eres tú? -Exclamaba entre sollozos. El Pokémon asintió, la señora se le acerco y lo acaricio. Archivo:MM Señorita aroma.png : Tanto tiempo sin verte, he viajado desde Foscor hasta acá para visitar la tumba de mi hija... -sniff- Ella era lo único que me quedaba de mi amado. -Hablaba la mujer mientras dejaba las flores en frente de la tumba, llorando por la perdida. El Umbreon veía la tumba con tristeza, al borde de querer llorar... Archivo:Cara triste de Umbreon by Kirigaya Yuki.png : Al menos ellos dos están en un mejor lugar... La Pokémon veía desde su escondite como ambos lloraban por la muerte de Satoko; no soportaba verlos llorar, en especial a su amado Umbreon, ella con toda confianza salio de su escondite, abrazo al Umbreon con dos de sus cuatro lazos, los otros dos los rodeo alrededor de la muñeca de la devastada mujer a regañadientes, intentando consolarlos por la perdida... Archivo:Cara triste de Sylveon.png : Shinya... La mujer vio como aquella Pokémon intentaba consolarlos, como muestra de agradecimiento, acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la Sylveon. Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Sylveon.png : ¿¡Hm...!? Ella volteo con miedo, veía de forma desconfiada a la mujer, quien pese a sus buenas intenciones, no le tenia la suficiente confianza. Aunque ella tenia el honor de volver a sentir la suave mano de alguien acariciando su cabeza, después de tanto tiempo sin recibir ningún mimo o algún cariño por parte de un humano. No podía ignorarla, sus buenos modales le impidieron eso, por lo que ella le sonrió. Archivo:MM Señorita aroma.png : Vaya...veo que has conseguido algo de compañía, Shinya. -La mujer se quedo pensativa por un momento- Eh....Shinya.. El Umbreon se dio la vuelta al escuchar a aquella mujer llamarlo por su mote. Archivo:MM Señorita aroma.png : Te propongo esto, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a mi nueva vivienda..?, me arrepiento de liberarte y no haberte llevado conmigo, si quieres puedes llevarte a tu compañera, si es que ella quiere. La Sylveon y el Umbreon se miraron uno al otro, la Pokémon asintió con la cabeza, con la suficiente confianza para ser llevada por la mujer. Archivo:Cara de Sylveon.png : Primero hay que deshacernos de Warui, y así podremos irnos a vivir con la madre de tu entrenadora, se ve bastante cariñosa. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Je je, lo se, ella se encargaba de mi cuando a Satoko no la dejaban llevar Pokémon. ~Beep! Beep!~ Archivo:MM Señorita aroma.png : ¡Oh! Llego tarde al trabajo, ¡En unos días vuelvo Shinya!, ¡Espero que hayas ya decidido! -Gritaba aquella mujer mientras abandonaba el cementerio corriendo apresurada. La Sylveon regreso a su escondite y recogió el sobre con las cartas, seguido, se lo entrego al joven Pokémon. Archivo:Cara de Sylveon.png : Ya sabes, ten suerte y que no te vea Warui o Norowa. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Sera mañana, vuelvo a repetir la situación que se esta viviendo por el terremoto. ---- '' 27 de junio de 2019, 06:50 AM '' '' Isla Miel, Islas Decoloras '' En aquella isla famosa por sus ricos productos fabricados a partir de la miel , había ocurrido un fenómeno no documentado por los medios... "Wow, mira eso..." "Como mola..." "¡Esto es extraño!" Una gran ruptura se había formado en medio de las cosechas de flores con polen, preocupando e impresionando a los lugareños... Parece que algo malo esta por ocurrir.... <- Capítulo Anterior | 8 | Capítulo Siguiente -> Categoría:Hope of Life/Zetsubo-zen Categoría:Capítulos